In the Future
by hannariverss
Summary: After Hanna's talk with Emily about how she's been thinking about having kids with Caleb, Hanna decides to tell Caleb what she has been thinking. How will Caleb respond? Post 7x15.


**Hey Guys, I don't know if this is going to be any good because it's my first fanfic, but thanks for reading. Comment any suggestions you have.**

It was a normal day, a rather hot day, and a lot of things were on my mind, but today I finally got to see my mom, and wow did I miss her. But the fact that I missed her wasn't the only reason I was happy to see her, because also seeing my mom takes away my thoughts about how much I miss Caleb.

I walked into the Radley and sitting down at the bar was the person I haven't seen for a long time, the person that didn't even know that me and Caleb were back together. I ran over to her, and after what felt like a ten minute hug, we pulled apart from each other.

"How was your conference," Hanna started out by saying, and her mom replied, "Good, but Im glad to be back," she then continued and said, "so how have you been doing since Ive been gone?"

"Well, I think you will be happy to know that me and Caleb are back together," I said not knowing how my mom was going to reply.

My mother then happily stated, "Finally, Im glad you both realized you are meant to be." "So when are you to going to make me a grandma?" Hanna then choked on her water because thats when she realized she wasn't the only one that was thinking about her future with Caleb, and her future with children.

After an awkward silence Hanna responded with, "We haven't been able to talk about that yet, were still getting used to the fact that we are together after 3 years."

"Well, I hope you get to talk and figure it out soon." My mom said with pleading eyes.

After my long lunch with my mom, I walked in to an empty house, and the only thing I wanted was Caleb. After my conversation with Emily about how I have been thinking a lot about having a baby, and even after my mom asking about when is she going to become a grandma, the subject just couldn't leave my mind.

I sat there on the couch wondering if Caleb felt the same way. Did he wants kids, did he not want kids? I sat there contemplating every answer he could possibly say, and it made me rethink even asking him about it. The topic was on my mind for about 2 hours until something interrupted my thoughts. It was the door. I got up from the couch and went to open the door, and who was behind the door was a surprise. It was the person I have been wanting to see and talk to for days, Caleb.

I ran into his arms and we kissed, a very passionate kiss, a kiss I have been wanting to have since he left.

"I thought you weren't getting home until tomorrow," I said, looking deeply into his eyes and thinking to myself how lucky are children would be if they had a dad like him, not a dad like my dad who is barely around, a dad that would do anything for his child, just like Caleb would do.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, I missed you," he said.

An awkward tension filled the room before I decided to talk again so that awkward tension would disappear.

"So, hows Toby?" I asked rather quickly.

"He's good, considering the fact that his wife just passed away," he said then slowly walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"What was that for?" I said and he responded, "Just everything that Toby has been through, I've been thinking about how lucky I am that I got you back in my life."

"I love you," I said.

Then Caleb kissed me again and said, "No, like seriously, I don't know what I would do without you in my life and I want to let you know I will do everything and anything in my power to protect you from A.D, and by the way I love you too."

I blushed and then made a mental note in the back of my head to ask Caleb about the topic that has been on my mind for a couple days, but the problem was, I didn't know how to bring it up.

I decided I was going to think of ways to ask Caleb what his thoughts on kids were during a nice long bath. I was thinking I could just come right out and say it, or maybe wait till we got engaged, but I then decided that it would just be best to come out and ask about it sooner rather than later, because I needed to know what my future looked like. Even if having children wasn't in the picture.

It was 9 o'clock when I decided I was just going to come right out and ask the love of my life if he wanted any children in the future.

Ever since Caleb got home he could sense something was wrong with his girlfriend, because she was acting weird and cagey, so he decided he was going to figure out what was wrong with her.

He saw her sitting on the corner of their bed, she looked peaceful and worried. Now he was starting to worry, he's never seen Hanna act like this before, and he didn't know if tonight was a good night to ask about what was wrong, but Hanna saying hi pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hey, is something wrong," he said, regretting saying anything as he thought to himself not to push her, but it just kind of came out.

"Yah, I'm fine, something has just been on my mind lately," he replied by saying, "Hanna, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Hearing him say my name, with such calmness scared me. This is not how I wanted to tell him. I just needed time to get myself together, and think about how I was going to tell him before he figured it out, because I know he knows me so much more then I think he does.

"Yes, I just don't know how um you are going to react."

She looked so vulnerable right now, and all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and tell her whatever it was, it was all going to be ok, and thats just what he did.

Hanna sat there thinking, how did she meet someone so perfect, someone that when you look into his eyes the whole world stops, someone that you know you will spend the rest of your life with, and someone who you never want to let go.

There was no where else she wanted to be, she never wanted to stop feeling Caleb's warmth, it gave her happiness and calmness, but then she pulled away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caleb stated.

"Maybe, I don't really know," she didn't want to make Caleb feel like this was a huge deal, but to Hanna, this was a big deal.

"Just start by telling me whats on your mind," he stated as calmly as he could, and then all of the sudden she blurted out, "Do you want kids, like in the future or now, you know what never mind forget I asked." She was now rambling and was thinking she should have never asked in the first place until Caleb responded. "Why are you thinking about this all of the sudden?"

"Its just everything thats going on with Alison and Emily, it's really got me thinking of us and our future." She replied totally forgetting that Caleb doesn't know whats going on with Alison and Emily.

Caleb looked confused as he said, "Whats going on with Alison and Emily?"

Now it was her turn to talk, "Do you remember when A.D stole Emily's eggs?" Caleb gave her a reassuring look, telling her he remembered and to go on, "Well, A.D stole Emily's eggs and impregnated Ali with them." Hanna regretted saying anything after she saw the look of shock on Caleb's face, so she decided to continue talking. "Thats why I was wondering if you ever thought of having kids because I have been thinking about it a lot and I wanted to know what you were thinking."

Caleb then sighed and replied by saying, "Hanna, look at me, there is nothing I want more then to have kids with you, if that be now or in the future."

Hanna looked relieved. "I hope they get your hair," she stated while laughing and he continued by saying, "I hope we first have a little boy, so then when we have a little princess, me and Caleb Junior will protect you both." Then, all of the sudden a tear escapes from Hanna's eye thinking that she can't wait to start a family with the love of her life.

 **Thank you for reading. I don't know if I should make this a full story or just a one-shot, so please comment.**


End file.
